


it's not the end, i'll see your face again

by biolougy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Strangers to Friends, that can possibly lead to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biolougy/pseuds/biolougy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck, mate?” Louis snaps as he rubs on the spot where his head had collided with the stranger.</p><p>“Maybe next time, you should know that you’re not 10 and running through the airport makes you look like a lunatic.” The stranger says, already up on his feet. </p><p>“You want help or what?”</p><p>Putting his thoughts aside, Louis looks up to see the stranger’s face and the large hand he is offering Louis to touch. </p><p>Goddammit, his luck just gets even worse. </p><p>or an au where louis and harry meet at an airport in new york city to catch their flight in time for christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not the end, i'll see your face again

**Author's Note:**

> ok um hi i want to clear up that i don't live the usa so idk if blizzard happens in nyc but i found some articles about it?? but if i'm wrong, please just squint your eyes at the mention of nyc. :p

Louis is late.

He is currently running through the bustling street of New York City as he waves his right hand in the air to hail a taxi. He has his suitcase with him, rolling down the icy pavement and he tries really hard to be careful not to knock someone in the calf with it. It is hard to find taxi at this hour especially when it is almost twilight and everyone is in need of a taxi just like he is, to get to their homes safely. 

He knows he should have called a taxi before he left the hotel but no, he has the worst luck of having to meet up with a client who thought it is okay to make a last minute appointment with him. As much as he wants to turn down the offer and kindly say fuck you, he can’t say no because this client is a filthy rich socialite whom could help bringing more attention to Louis’ work in the fashion industry. So, he opts for checking out the hotel a few hours early to meet up with the said client at a fancy restaurant a few blocks away with his suitcase in tow. 

Finally, he sees a taxi stopping by a few meters away from where he stops to inhale some air into his lungs after all of the running has made him feel tired and he clearly isn’t the sportiest person ever. He adjusts the beanie atop his head and drags the suitcase along with him towards the famous yellow taxi.

The driver comes out of the taxi and greets him with a smile before he helps to put the suitcase in the backseat. After exchanging thank you’s, they climb into the taxi and the driver takes Louis to his desire destination; the airport.

“Can you please drive a bit faster?” Louis says as polite as he could, “I’m afraid I might be late for my flight.”

The driver who is a man with grey hairs thinning on his scalp and a pair of glasses perched on his bony nose looks at Louis through the rear view mirror with a look of curiousity. 

“You’re not from around here, right?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, I’m from England and would very much like to catch a flight home in time for Christmas.”

“I see,” The driver nods with his eyes, now focused on the road that stretches ahead, “I hear there’s a blizzard coming up and I sincerely hope it won’t affect your flight.”

This piece of information makes Louis frowns and panics internally because he certainly does not want to stay in New York City for another day even though it is a beautiful place but the sounds of car horns and the never ending crowd of citizens mixed with tourists are enough to give Louis headaches these past few days.

Here in the city, it feels far too different from back home.

\- 

After a car ride of 40 minutes filled with awkward silence, Louis is glad to leave the old man and never have to see him again. Before they part their ways, the driver wishes Louis a safe flight and a ‘Merry Christmas’ in which Louis smiles in return. There is a gust of cold wind greeting Louis when he steps out of the taxi that successfully made him shiver even under a thick layer of his pea coat.

He looks down at his wrist watch to see he only has twenty minutes before his plane boards so he rushes towards the entrance with his heart thumping on his chest. He hates being late and punctuality is a quality he likes to be proud of but this time, he is late and he feels like a hypocrite. Nonetheless, he walks briskly towards the check in counter to get his ticket verified and decides to take his suitcase with him on the plane when he sees it didn’t weigh over the limit. 

With 10 minutes left, he races towards his terminal which situates at the other side of the building—okay, what kind of bad luck does he have today? His pea coat is weighing him down and the suitcase is getting heavier in his hand or maybe it is fatigue that is starting to creep in but Louis quickens his pace. He is too focus on getting to where the terminal is that he didn’t even notice when someone whizzes towards him, knocking both of them off their feet and onto the marble floor.  
“What the fuck, mate?” Louis snaps as he rubs on the spot where his head had collided with the stranger.

“Maybe next time, you should know that you’re not 10 and running through the airport makes you look like a lunatic.” The stranger says, already up on his feet. 

Louis’ blood boils and he feels like kicking this stranger in the balls might be the best thing to do right now because he has no right to judge Louis after this incident, especially when he didn’t know what kind of day Louis has been through today. He notices that the stranger has a skateboard by his side and the sight of it makes him grits his teeth because who the fuck allows the guy to whiz through this crowded airport with it. It is not safe to do and Louis is the prime victim of this stranger’s crazy shenanigans.

“You want help or what?”

Putting his thoughts aside, Louis looks up to see the stranger’s face and the large hand he is offering Louis to touch.  
Goddammit, his luck just gets even worse. 

The stranger has his brown hair up in a tight bun atop his head, a cream scarf wrapped around his neck that makes him look inviting for a hug and those dark emerald eyes that stare directly into Louis’ soul. Fuck, if only this stranger wasn’t an asshole as his first impression or else Louis could have ask him if he wants a quick blowjob in the stalls.

“The flight boarding for London Heathrow Airport . . .”

“Fuck!” Louis exclaims, quickly gets up from the floor and forgets the attractive young man because all he wants is to get to the flight that will take him home.

“. . . Is delayed due to a dangerous blizzard in the air. We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience. For more details on the delayed flight, please visit the customer service counter. Thank you.”

Louis lets out a deep sigh and hates the world.

The stranger has even left from where he had stand and Louis sighs once again. He grabs the handle of his suitcase and pulls it with him as he makes his way towards the customer service counter. 

Today is definitely one of the worst days Louis has ever experience in his life.

\- 

It turns out that he has to spend his 26th birthday at a goddamn airport.

So, the woman behind the customer service counter explains him that the blizzard is getting more horrid as they speak and all flights are delayed, not only his’, and the airline doesn’t want to be put hundreds of people’s lives at risk. 

He processes this information with a fake smile on his face cos he really is not happy about the current situation. He thought he could at least arrive to London and to his family home the night of Christmas’ Eve but it seems that it’s not possible now given the fact that the estimated delayed flight will be at Christmas Eve’s night.

Why does God have to give America such bad weather?!

Now, Louis sits at one of the chairs the airport has provided for the travelers with what he can assume a sour look on his face. He can’t even go out because the situation outside is tremendously awful due to the blizzard and he really doesn’t even want to try to brave the biting cold. Especially when he has the worst luck today.

He keeps himself occupied with a sketchpad on his lap and a pencil in hand as he sketches a rough design he has in mind for his next collection. Designing clothes is something Louis is very passionate about and is very proud of him that he has achieved his goal of becoming a fashion designer. Well , he is still trying to make a name for himself.

As he is busy working, he could see a tall silhouette approaching him from the corner of his eye. 

It’s him. That asshole.

Louis looks up to see the young man holding his skateboard in hand, a backpack slung over his shoulder, the cream scarf no longer keeping him cold and chooses the seat next to him.

“Hi,” The stranger says.

“Hello,” Louis replies, his eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What are you doing here?” 

He really does not want to have any form of contact with this stranger after that incident. But here he is, playing a puppet for God’s plans for his life.

“Flight’s got delayed.” Harry says, “I’m bored and know absolutely no one here. But given the fact that we have met before, I thought I’d talk to you.”

“After you called me a lunatic? Please, I don’t need your company.” snorts Louis.

“I get that you’re mad,” Harry nods as he agrees and offers a sincere smile, “I’m really sorry for that. I didn’t mean that. I think I might have gotten used to the New Yorkers that always seem to be angry pretty much all the time I’ve been here.”

Louis cracks a laugh because he can definitely relate, “How long have you been here?”

“A little over a month. I actually went here with a couple of mates but they went home early while I want to stay here longer,” Harry explains, “You?”

“Only been here for two weeks. I’ve been job hunting and uh, I’m trying to find people who might want to collaborate with my collection. Living in New York has always been a childhood dream of mine but I just realized it might not be the greatest idea.”

“Because of the busy life here?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods and finally closes the sketchpad on his lap as he is starting to enjoy having this conversation with Harry—weird, he knows. “So, where are you heading next? Home for Christmas, I presume?”

Harry shakes his head, making the stray curls that had fallen out of his bun sways in motion, “Not exactly home, I’m heading to Ireland to meet up with a family friend. He’s my best friend actually and our families are friends as well and we thought it’d be nice if we celebrate Christmas over there this year.”

Strangely, Louis feels a tad bit sad knowing that Harry isn’t going to London like he is. He wouldn’t mind now if he has to sit through the entire flight to London next to Harry because the lad seems to be more than what meets the eye.

“Would you like to find something to eat? I’m starving.” 

Louis wakes up from his trance of thoughts and ponders on Harry’s suggestion. Gosh, he hasn’t eaten anything since that meeting with Mr. Winston and that was almost seven hours ago. 

“Sure,” He stands up, hand clutching the handle of his suitcase and the other holding his sketchpad, “Lead the way, please.”

\- 

It is evident that Louis didn’t think this through. 

What if Harry is actually a serial killer who plans on killing him after he poisons Louis? He can’t help having negative thoughts about Harry despite having a pretty good conversation a few moments ago. He isn’t too familiar with talking to strangers, especially the fit ones. But he is sure Harry is a nice stranger so he really should stop worrying.

(Harry has pulled out his hair from his bun and gosh, his hair falls down till below his shoulders and Louis thinks Harry could might as well be a real life Tarzan.)

They’re now at Starbucks since its cold outside and drinking hot beverages is the best thing to do and both of them agreed so bonus points for that. Louis has requested Harry for a tea while he waits at a table not far from where the counter is. 

From where Louis is sitting, he can discretely check out Harry because gosh, the guy is very attractive. He wears a fur vest over a thin white t shirt that Louis could have sworn he could see faint lines of tattoos on his torso. He wears the tightest pair of jeans Louis has ever seen and to complete his look, he wears gold boots that is so quirky yet perfect for Harry.

Harry arrives at their table near the window with the curtains closed, a tray in hand with all their drinks and snacks. He kindly picks out a scone and a croissant for Louis while he gets himself a cheesecake and a sandwich.

“You know, I used to be a baker.” 

Louis chokes on his bite of croissant at that random blurt from Harry, “And . . .?” That is the only answer he could give as he sips his hot tea to help him from not choking to death.

“Just a random fact, that’s all.” Harry shrugs with a chuckle as he picks at his cheesecake with the fork, “Tell me something about you.”

Louis stares at Harry and he could see that Harry is genuinely interested in getting to know Louis. So, he thinks of the most random fact there is. 

“I wanted to be in theatre, originally. But I changed my mind when I got a backlash for being in a musical because apparently I’m not a good singer.”

Harry’s green eyes widen, “What? That’s shit! But you got the part though, so that must say you are a good singer.”

“It’s fine, Haz.” Oops, that just slips and Louis can’t take it back but he continues, “I’ve gotten over it. I like fashion now.”

“Well, I have to hear you sing. Just to prove to you that you are not a bad singer.”

Louis smirks, “If you’re lucky.” In his heart, he hopes he could sing for Harry one day too. 

They continue to talk while they indulge themselves in the tasty food and sipping their beverages every so often. Louis quickly learns that Harry is 23, finished his degree recently and has been travelling for the past six months with his friends from university. Harry adores photography and even took many pictures with his camera during his travelling days. He says he would like to show them but his camera battery has died.

The dimly lighted café which is once filled with customers is now deserted with only Louis and Harry—who are still enjoying each other’s company. It has been hours since they first entered the café but Louis feels it’s only been a short period of time with Harry. 

And he definitely isn’t ready to say good bye to Harry, just yet.

Its midnight which means it is Christmas Eve, which also means Louis is just turned 26.

Louis and Harry ambles towards where they first had their conversation at the chairs. Harry kindly offers to take hold of Louis’ suitcase and that is enough to make Louis’ heart flutters. Only a few people are there and Louis wonders where all the other people are. The airport is too quiet than how it nor normally is.

“It’s my birthday today.” He says as soon as they sit on the chairs.

“No way!” Harry comments, a smile etched on his face, “Happy Birthday, mate.”

“Thank you.” He sighs, “Just wish I was at home now.”

“You will be.”

“You know, you’re not so bad after all, Harry.”

“You too, Lou.”

Louis checks his phone for the first time after he texted his mum about him not being able to make it home for Christmas in time. He receives a string of messages from his friends and family wishing him ‘Happy Birthday’ along with a few concerned texts about his situation in New York. It seems that the blizzard in New York has made it into the world news and his family back home is worrying for him. So, he replies them all with ‘Thank you’ and reassures them he is in a safe condition and the airport is actually a nice place to crash. He could see Harry is busy tapping away on his own phone, probably texting his family and friends too. 

Harry notices Louis’ gaze on him, in which Louis could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment but Harry doesn’t comment on it but instead asks if Louis would like to see the pictures he has on his phone. Louis nods and Harry starts to scroll through his camera roll to find the best pictures to show. Turns out, Harry has travelled to Germany, Singapore, Australia and many more in a span of six months. As Harry shows a picture, he tells the adventures he had in the country and Louis listens intently as he enjoys the pictures of where Harry is shirtless. He is a man who has needs, let him be. 

“Hey, is it weird if I want to take a selfie with you?”

Louis shrugs and smiles, “I don’t see why not.”

With that said, Harry’s smile widens on his face—Louis swears a smile is always on Harry’s face and he doesn’t know how Harry does it all the time—and he positions the phone’s lens towards them. Louis makes a silly face which is his go-to selfie face and he notices Harry didn’t even look into the camera but his eyes were locked onto Louis. He doesn’t say anything about it.

“I like that.” Louis remarks.

“Me too.”

Harry starts to yawn, clearly in need for a sleep since it’s already 2 in the morning. Louis yawns too, probably because according to science, yawning is contagious after all. He also feels exhausted as the past 12 hours has been nothing but hectic for him. 

“I’m gonna sleep over there,” Harry points to the opposite row of chairs, “You can stay where you are.”

Louis watches Harry grabs his backpack and takes out a blanket to act as a pillow for his head. He waves at Louis and yawns once again before he lies down to sleep.  
Harry looks like a Snow White when he sleeps, innocent and peaceful. He is really beautiful and Louis can’t take his eyes off. 

However, Louis remembers that looking at people sleeping isn’t exactly socially accepted so he quickly looks away and gets a hoodie from his suitcase for him to wear for the night. 

\- 

Louis wakes up by the sound of his alarm on his phone that he sets to go off daily—he forgets to turn it off the night before and hopes he doesn’t annoy anyone who is still sleeping. He rubs his eyes to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and his sight focuses on where he last seen Harry.

He isn’t there.

Louis sits up and he notices there is a blanket draped over his body—he can tell it is Harry’s. He looks around to find where Harry might be but he isn’t able to locate him. Harry’s backpack is on the chair where he slept so Harry definitely didn’t leave Louis. 

He reaches for his phone to contact Harry but then realizes he doesn’t have Harry’s number. Damn.

“You’re finally up, sunshine.” 

Louis’ lips curls up into a smile when he hears that familiar voice and sees Harry on his skateboard with a brown paper bag with a McDonalds logo in his hand and a tray of drinks. So, Harry went to buy breakfast for them. How thoughtful.

“Wonder where you went.” 

Harry smirks as he hands Louis the tray to Louis and puts away his skateboard, “You miss me, eh?”

“You wish.”

“Thanks for the breakfast by the way.” Louis says, hand already motioning Harry to sit next to him because he is hungry for food.

“It’s no problem,” Harry shakes his head; “I went to the customer service counter and asked for your flight. Apparently your delayed flight is at 17:00.”

“You really didn’t have to do that, Harry.” Louis bites into his English muffin and continues, “By the way, I’ll pay you back for this.”

“Louis, its fine. My treat,” smiles Harry, “It is your birthday after all.”

“Are you always this nice to strangers?”

“Firstly, you’re not a stranger. You’re more of an acquaintance.” Harry explains as he starts to bite into his hash brown, “Secondly, I’m nice to the people I like.” 

Louis tries not to make a big deal of Harry saying he is nice to the people he likes because that phrase can be interpreted in so many ways. But he prays that Harry means what he wants him to mean. 

“When are you leaving for Ireland?”

“An hour after yours,” Harry juts out his bottom lip, forming a pout that makes him look like an adorable kitten.

“You’re always so eager at the mention of home; do you have someone who is waiting for you back home?”

“No one besides my family and friends. It’s a little hard to find guys who can endure my rambles on my obsession for tweeds or watch hours of Project Runaway with me.” Louis decides not to conceal his sexuality because he is proud of who he is and he can tell Harry is an open-minded person.

“I get you,” The young man nods, “I just want to find someone who is nice, funny and doesn’t take things too seriously. So far, I’ve met so many dickheads who are only in a relationship with me for the sake of pleasure.”

Louis ignores the fact that Harry might be into males and replies with a hint of worry in his voice, “You should never let someone else use you like that. You are a nice guy.”

“I was naïve but now I’m more aware that not everyone I meet is truly nice. That’s why I haven’t dated anyone for a year now.” 

Both of them decide to drop the subject of conversation into something else, which Harry quickly jumps in to tell about the story about when he used to work in McDonalds. 

Louis realizes that he hasn’t live his life to the fullest unlike Harry who is only 23 but has traveled to more countries that Louis could ever imagined. This is something that opens Louis’ eyes that he should make use of his youth before it is too late. Even if this is the last time he will ever meet Harry, he has gained so much knowledge from this young man. 

Louis and Harry spends the next few hours with exploring the exterior of the airport building since the blizzard has subsided, a small ray of sunlight poking through the thick clouds of winter. Harry even takes a few pictures here and there of Louis, not that Louis minds. 

-

It is time. 

Louis feels his feet are planted on the marble floor of the airport, unable to move without the guidance of Harry tugging on the sleeve of his pea coat as Harry skates to the terminal because he really doesn’t want to go home just yet. This whole blizzard thing has bring him a turn of events of when he thought he would die of boredom while he waits for his delayed flight to be scheduled, but Harry just skates into his life (literally) and makes his time at the airport more bearable.

He walks with Harry beside him, their hands knocking each other, as if mocking them for not lacing their fingers together. Louis knows it’s absurd to think that he might possibly have fallen in love with someone whom he met for over 24 hours but he feels something in him. A feeling that he hasn’t felt for a long while and he kind of likes it. There is no doubt though, that Louis is incredibly infatuated with Harry.

It’s a no brainer to anyone who has met Harry that it is so easy to like his charming persona, those smiles he gives with his dimples pops out and he just makes Louis feel loved.

They reach the terminal for Louis’ departure to London. There are people lining up to get their tickets checked by the flight attended who is very cheery for Louis’ liking.

“This is where we say our good byes, I guess.” Harry says, hands in his jeans’ pockets.

Louis’ hand grips the handle of his suitcase even tighter, “Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company. It’s been nice getting to know you.”

“It has.”

So, should Louis leave now? He isn’t too sure because Harry is still here; looking at him with warm eyes and making Louis feel a little embarrassed for some reason.

It’s like Harry can reads his mind since he steps in closer to Louis, towering over him. There is a hint of shyness in his facial expression and Louis wonders why.

Harry clears his throat before breaking the silence between them with, “It’s totally fine if you say no, but if possible . . . can I kiss you good bye, Louis?”

Louis’ heart rate doubles up, he can’t believe what he hears because this can mean that Harry maybe has feelings for him . . . he isn’t one-sided in this. He simply nods his head as an answer since he is unable to form coherent words because his brain is going haywire – he is about to kiss the most beautiful boy he has ever laid his eyes upon. 

He looks into Harry’s green eyes and feels Harry’s soft hands climb towards the nape of his neck. Before he realizes, Harry presses his lips on his, making him feel whole. His lips are softer than what Louis imagines it would be, gentle yet demanding as Harry pushes Louis by the nape of his neck and his hand resting on Louis’ waist to deepen the kiss. Louis kisses him back; hands creep up to tug at that flowy hair that he has wanted to touch ever since he saw it fell from his bun.

When Harry’s lips left his own, Louis immediately misses it. He wants to kiss Harry again, but he decides not to. He doesn’t want to get addicted when he knows this is probably the last time he ever get to see Harry. Instead, he grabs the handle of his suitcase and offers Harry a smile before he walks towards the queue. 

“Wait.”

Louis turns around, smile still intact, “Yes, Harry?”

“I need to see you again,” Harry takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to make my biggest regret in my life now. I can’t just let you walk away from my life like that.”

Louis gulps, “So . . .”

“This is my way of asking for your number without actually making a fool of myself for asking it.” The young man replies a little too quickly but Louis manages to understand.

“Of course.”

Louis taps in his number on Harry’s phone and saves his name as ‘The Tommo’ just because he can. He presses the home button and sees the home screen is the selfie they took a few hours ago. He tries not to grin so much about it and gives the phone to Harry. 

“Last call for flight to London Heathrow Airport . . .”

“I really should go now.”

“Okay.” Harry presses a light kiss on Louis’ forehead, “Merry Christmas, Lou.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

Louis approaches the flight attendant to give his boarding pass and tries to be calm as he knows she just witnessed him kissing Harry, and the scene might have been awkwardly. She wishes him a safe flight and Louis murmurs a thank you before he enters the airplane. 

He gets to the row of his seat and there is a girl who is around his age occupying the seat next to him. He puts his suitcase on the compartment about their seat and shuffles in to sit. He feels a buzz on his pocket and it indicates he has a new message. 

It is from Harry, with four little words.

I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me feedback in a form of a comment or kudos! x  
> you can also tweet me at @hesloveliest :D


End file.
